One of the boys
by dexterbird
Summary: KEL / FAL because the lack of F/K stories out there saddens me i decided to write my own.     Faleron sticks by his Lady Knight in her time of trial.
1. Chapter 1

Faleron wasn't sure when his feelings for Kel had evolved to more than that of a friend, he couldn't remember if his feelings for Kel had ever been that of a friend. One thing he did remember was that certain occurrences had forced him to acknowledge that fact that he was falling for the girl page. By the time he had realized, he had fallen too far to ever have a hope of crawling back up.

One such incident was at then end of her probationary year, Faleron was the second person she ran to, to tell her news. She had jumped up and hugged him around the shoulders, as he laughed and spun her around he felt weak at the knees and shivery. At the time he had not spent much thought on the matter - summer flu it must be, he had thought.

In her second year when Faleron had accidentally struck her in staff practice he had become almost crazy with worry, when Ezeko had forbidden Neal to help.. well the only thing stopping him from snapping at the sergeant was Kel, leaning against his body. A warm presence by his side, it was then that he realized his predicament, he was in love with the lady page. Later that day in the stables, when Garvey had insulted his Kel, _HIS _Kel where did that come from? Faleron had stayed in Garvey's stall for longer than necessary - enjoying the feel of Kel hugging his arm against her chest, only Garvey could see the small smile tugging at the corners of his lips and he was smart enough not to say anything. Faleron remembered cold winter nights spent in front of the fire in his room when she tutored him for maths, her leaning against his legs when the stump was explaining something particularly long and tiresome. Next to Neal he was her best friend.

When the bandits attacked in her third year, Faleron had frozen. Kel had grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the cliff face, pushing him before her to the cave, forcing him out of the way to take an arrow for him. He remembered tending her filled with guilt.

When Owen ( that boy had no tact) had drawn attention to Kel's growing chest in her last year as a page, Both Kel and Faleron had both blushed, neither had wanted the other boys attention on it. Faleron noticed Neal watching him with interest and hurried away to bid Kel farewell before departing the palace with his knight master, Sir Sacherall. When Kel had not shown up for her big exams, Faleron had found out from her old manservant Gower that she was looking for her maid and the mutt dog, Jump. Faleron was the one who told the palace guards to look up the needle - after all the whole court knew of Kel's fear.

It was only in her first year as a squire though that Faleron had noticed that only he, of all her friends even Neal, could see through her mask.

With the rest of her squire years came no great revelations for Faleron, he knew that he was irreversibly in love with her. He was jealous, possessive, moody and worried when she was away. Jealous of Cleon and their relationship. He was possessive, after all, that _oaf _was touching _his_ Kel. Moody, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder in Faleron's case it just made him moody and recessive. Worried, after all her knightmaster was the knight commander of the kings own, one of the most dangerous positions in Tortall.

Faleron remembered her staggering out of the chamber of the ordeal, Her beautiful face set and determined in the task that she had been assigned. Faleron remembered watching from the trees as she crossed back across the Vassa seeming resigned, to what? He watched as her expression changed to shock and acceptance. Kel looked up and smiled straight a Faleron, a heart-stopping smile for him and him alone.

~(0)~

**So that's chapter one of my new story ~ am keeping the title :) this is him looking back on the years coved in first test to Lady Knight. Read and Review please :) I know it's short sorry :( oh - and I wont update on Friday ~ i'm going to see Hp8! :D Thanks to: KnightMisstress, The bookNerds and Kiki1forest!**

**~ Dexterbird**


	2. Chapter 2

A Large crack resounded around the ball room. All heads turned towards the source of the noise. Faleron's heart skipped a beat as he saw Kel, standing with her Yamani mask on, it would have fooled anyone but him. Her hand was still upraised, evidence of her brutal slap on her lovers face. _Ex-lover now_ Fal thought with some satisfaction as Domitan of Masbolle reached out to her and she took an unconscious step back. Fal fought his way towards Kel, but by the time he reached where she had been standing she was gone.

As Fal forced his way through the room a hand clasped down upon his elbow, Neal. " What?" He snarled

" Leave her, she'll cool off eventually."

Faleron bit back a sharp retort did this man know nothing about his own best friend?

" She wasn't angry - she was.." Fal stopped, not sure if Kel would want Neal to know.

"...Was?"

"Never mind." he sighed

Neal pursed his lips in childish pique.

"go and look at your cousin." suggested Faleron, having spied the sergeant being cooed over by a beautiful court woman. He sneered " Bastard."

Faleron made his escape as Neal headed over to his cousin.

Faleron headed over to the Kings Own stables where Kel and him kept their chargers, in the past when she had been upset he had found her in her geldings stall. Sure enough, when he approached her testy gelding, a small sobbing made itself apparent in the silenced stables.

"Kel." his voice seemed unnaturally loud even to him.

She showed no outside signs of hearing him.

He sighed he had hoped it wouldn't come to this. It was time to get past Peachblossom. Peachblossom was not a particularly friendly at the best of times, tonight he was almost feral. Old scars, old age and unhappy mistress had combined to make him downright mean. As he edged towards Kel, the Gelding fixed an eye on him. Faleron stopped and gulped, the offered the horse his arm. To his left Kel stopped sobbing, Faleron grinned slightly. Peachblossom gently grasped his forearm, then released him and nodded. Faleron held his breath, waiting for a strike that was surely coming. A choked sob came from Kel's direction.

"Kel.." In two long strides he sank to the floor and gathered her into his arms. Faleron wasn't sure how long he was there, just hugging Kel to his chest until her sobs quieted.

Eventually Kel's hoarse voice broke the silence; "before, before the ball... we had a fight - he wanted me to... me to s-sleep with him." Kel ignored Faleron stiffening against her back " I said no, and he - he let the matter go, we went to the ball and, and I th-thought it was okay,_ I though it was okay!" _She wailed. Faleron tucked her head under his chin and let her cry it out.

" I hadn't seen D- Dom in a while so I h-headed out to the gar-gardens to look for him, I found him, him and that, that Martis hill _slut_." Faleron now knew how hurt Kel was, she never used names as insults. " They where there in the middle of the gardens, and they, they couldn't even find a private spot.. just there... in, the gardens."

Kel suddenly went limp, Faleron startled worried that she might be hurt. He smiled at her sleeping face. " don't worry Kel, I'll pound him into the dust at the next tournament for you."

Faleron reclined with Kel in his arms, a dream of his for many a year, and slipped into Ganiel's realm.

~(0)~

"Well, well, well. And what do we have here then?"

Raoul's amused voice broke through Faleron's dream.

"Kings reach I do believe? And what would you be- oh!" it was almost comical the change in the knight commander's tone and expression, at any other time Faleron would've laughed. At the moment though he was more preoccupied with Kel, whose eyes had filled with tears upon awakening and remembering.

"Kel?"

She buried her head into Faleron's shoulder.

He looked up at Lord Raoul beseechingly.

" er.. right I'll send Tobe around with some fresh clothes."

Faleron nodded his thanks and watched as the famed commander disappeared around the corner.

~(0)~

**Sorry for the wait, and I know most people won't read any of this till the 4th chapter any way hope you enjoy it! Keep reading! Please review! Also i'm really curious do any boys read POTS?**

**~ Dexterbird**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is going to be a short chapter :)**

~(0)~

Faleron took his seat next to Merric in the pages and squires mess hall. Lord Wyldon had asked Kel to speak to the pages and squires about believing their duty to the people of the kingdom. He scrutinized her face, it had only been this morning that Lord Raoul had found them in the stables. Already the woman's Yamani mask was back up, not that Faleron couldn't read through it - it just made things more difficult. Neal, the fool, didn't even know how deeply Kel was hurt. Faleron shook his head to clear it of unwanted thoughts and listened to Kel as she finished talking

" - on the battlefield if you don't stand for anything you will fall for nothing. Tortall will always need knights to protect the borders, the commoners will always need champions, we will always need heroes. You are those heroes, you will always be needed."

Amongst the tumultuous applause from the Pages and Squires Kel, Faleron and Merric left the hall.

" That was brilliant Kel!"

" Thanks Fal."

" It was," said Merric " The stump had tears in his eyes! The king gave you a standing ovation!"

Kel grinned " I very much hope that milord didn't have tears in his eyes Merric, I would hope that my speech wasn't that bad!"

Faleron smiled as Kel bantered with his younger cousin.

" Lady Knight." a deep voice full of authority echoed down the hall " A word?"

Kel turned to the source of the voice and bowed " Your majesty?"

" In private if you please?" said his majesty, King Jonathan of Conte. " your companions may wait outside if they wish, I may need to speak to sir Faleron after you."

" Of course sire."

With that Kel and King Jonathan stepped into Lord wyldons office.

Merric rounded on Faleron " what did you to do? Get caught in an indecent position together this morning?" he grinned as Faleron blushed, his cousin was closer to the truth than he dreamed.

"of course not!" Faleron blustered. Merric snorted but left it at that.

The cousins sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, both looked up at the click of the door.

"The king wants to see you now Fal." Kel murmered

"Thanks Kel, wait for me?"

At this Kel cracked a small smile " Of course."

Faleron strode into the training masters office and sat in front of the king. Behind him the door swung shut with an ominous click.

~(0)~

**Soo... we are now past where we where before, i'm going to put up another chapter soon. as always read and review :) the plots unfolding - i'm keen, not sure what i'm gunna do to punish Dom I might kick him out of the kings own. Don't get me wrong Kel/Dom is my 3rd favourite Fal and Roald always come first also I read a Kel/Alan one that I liked ( if you find any please tell me :)) **

**~ DEXTERBIRD**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT!: GO BACK TO CHAPTER ONE! I'VE CHANGED THE STOREY GO! GO NOW! **

The King chuckled, a low rumble that seemed to fill the room.

"You look nervous Kings Reach."

" Faleron sire," He amended " and I am a little. The last time I was in here Lord Wyldon gave me three bells of punishment working in the armory for six weeks."

" And what did you do?"

" I got in a fight with Vinson and Joren, they where implying that she was sleeping with milord Wyldon before me and Neal." Faleron sighed " Neal was no help, he vomited behind a pot plant."

The King grimaced " Charming, what did you tell Wyldon?"

" That I fell down sire."

"Jon. After all if Keladry accepts this assignment we will be working close to each other."

" Does this have something to do with me," Faleron hesitated " Jon?"

" Excellent! Wyldon told me you where a fast learner, Keladry still calls me sire."

"she only recently stopped referring to Raoul as Milord."

"Ah, Yes. That annoyed him quite a bit if I do recall." The King grinned " Anyway on to business. To be blunt Faleron, I want Keladry to take over the Kings own when Raoul Retires, and I want you to be her second. Raoul has been grooming her for this since he took her on as a squire. I must say I agree with his reasoning: she's a great commander, tactician, warrior, is kind to the people, knows the men of the own and has their respect.

This is just the start of his list." The king passed over two sheets of parchment entitled _' Why Kel should be commander of the Kings Own by Raoul' _Faleron whistled impressed

" Anyway we want you to be her second as I said in your year Wyldon said you would be most suited."

" I'm honored Jon, but this is something I would have to discuss with Kel."

" Of course, dismissed Kings Reach."

~(0)~

**Sorry this is all i'm doing tonight two chapters in one night isn't bad.**

**I don't blame Neal for vomiting - I would too**

**Anyway enjoy the storey REVIEW please :)**

**~DEXTERBIRD**


	5. Chapter 5

Kel looked up as Faleron stepped out of his meeting with the King,

" Merric went to dinner."

"Oh, So shall we to dinner?" Faleron asked offering his arm to the lady knight with a bow.

"Actually, could we make a stop first?" asked Kel " There's a certain patron god of mine that owes me a conversation."

"Oh," said Faleron " Well then my fair lady, where to?"

" I'm no 'fair lady' Fal, just Kel" admonished the lady knight

" Ah, but to me you are, the Queen could not be more attractive to me than you - oof."

As Faleron tried to regain his breath Kel started walking.

" You do wound me my Beautiful protector." he claimed, every bit the player as he made an exaggerated show of rubbing his sore ribs.

" Neal would be proud, I think he's rubbing off on you."

"Blasphemy! How could you insult me like that? I thought we were friends!" He gasped

She just grinned.

In many ways what Faleron said was true. After her ordeal Kel's body had started filling out, and to her ex-maids surprise Kel had even seemed a little excited. Kel's body was the recipient of jealous and admiring stares from the younger ( and some older) members of court. It was commonly acknowledged among the younger knights, Who had come up with their own lists of these things, that Kel was the prettiest of the women currently at court. She wasn't conventionally beautiful, stick thin with delicate features, but she could definitely be classed as pretty.

"We're going underground." He observed

"Well, Yes. This particular God seems to have a fetish for chambers."

"Kel, You don't mean to say -"

"Yeah."

"Ohh..."

The pair walked in silence for a moment then,

" We're here. Look Fal, you don't have to come in."

Faleron observed his surroundings uneasily. He had no desire to wait outside by himself, but then the last time he had been in the chamber, Faleron tried to rid himself of the memory. If he went with Kel they would be together and this wasn't his ordeal.

"Nah, It's okay. I'll come."

Kel grinned and held open the door to the chamber.

Faleron grinned and swept into a low bow "After you, milady"

Kel snorted as she stepped into the chamber "Listen Fal, we really need to talk about this 'Milady' thing."

Faleron opened his mouth to retort, but shut it a second later as the door clanged shut behind him. Shrouding the room in black.

_A distinctly feminine voice huffed. _You again Keladry?

_Suddenly Kel and Faleron found themselves in a small clearing with a clear stream running through. Cherry blossoms lined the clearing along with small colorful wild flowers, soft green grass carpeted the clearing._

"_Oh, so you did take my advice? Lovely."_

_A soft whispering laughter filled the glade._

_A young woman with long, white hair stepped forwards. She was stunning. With her hair curling softly around her face and one streak of color framing her left cheek. As the young knights watched the streak changed through the colors of a rainbow. Her attire was a sky blue shift rimmed in white with horrific and nightmarish images embroidered in black thread. _

"_Ohh, and who is this? He really is quite handsome. I do admire your taste in men. Look, They're all quite attractive aren't they?"_

_The Goddess of the Chamber clapped and ghostly images of Neal, Dom, Merric, Seaver and Roald filed into the clearing, She gestured to them as if to say _see? _At the sight of Dom Kel stiffened. Then realization flashed across her features and a slow smile stretched at her lips. Faleron, guessing what was on her mind passed her his Belt knife, A viscous smile marred her pretty face as she advanced on the second ghost. Dom's shocked expression the second before Kel's first slash struck home across his nose caused a deep feeling of satisfaction in the pit of his stomach. The Goddess observed with a curious expression as Kel worked off her anger and Faleron watched her smiling, a sudden understanding flashe across her face and her lips formed a small 'O'._

" _You still owe him that joust Fal." Kel said smugly when she was finished._

" _You heard that! I thought you where asleep." Faleron exclaimed_

" _Well, I wasn't." Kel smirked_

" _I don't think you left anything to joust with Kel."_

_A tinkling laugh broke into their conversation, " You two __are__ good together," said the goddess " never fear young knight, That man over there that Keladry has so kindly, uh-"_

"_- Disfigured?" supplied Faleron " disemboweled? Maimed?"_

"_Yes, thank you. Anyway, this is the spirit form of that man, Physically he is unharmed. However being who I am, I can make it so he feels all the pain in a dream. Anything for my chosen"_

" _Being who you are? Chosen?"_

" _I am daughter of a tryst between Ganiel and the second daughter of chaos. Demna. You two are my champions, The Protector of the Small and - I'll come up with a name for you, Knight . Anyway Keladry you two came here for a reason correct?"_

" _Correct. The King offered us positions in the Kings Own; Lady Knight Commander and Knight Commander."_

"_And you want to know if this is going to affect your destines, my plans and the Protector of the Small and co."_

"_And Co?" Broke in Faleron_

"_Right, well not so much the last." Demna considered " Can you think of any better way to help the people?"_

"_No."_

" _Well then I guess we're done." the goddess smiled " It was great seeing you again Keladry. Next time you should bring your young man with you."_

" _Faleron, you mean?"_

" _Yes, I'll see you two later. Oh I would ask for a couple of weeks notice before you start. Go to Port Caynn, you'll need new mounts, and dogs. Birds might be nice, for hunting, messages, you haven't had a bird yet have you?"_

_With these last words Demna faded out, along with the clearing._

" _Next time the conservatives chase me do you mind if I hide in here?"_

_The goddess chuckled _Not at all

_On one side of the chamber an image flickered to life. As Kel walked to the chamber door Faleron looked at the image, it was a portrait of Kel and himself embracing under an arch of white roses entwined with violets._

" _Come on Fal, they should still be serving dinner if we hurry."_

_Faleron grinned as he turned away from the image, as he stepped through the door he was filled with hope for his future with Kel._

"You know Kel, maybe we should go to Port Caynn, for a couple of weeks."

" It's not a bad idea, Peachblossom is getting a bit old and if I buy a yearling now, he can help train the horse. The Stum - um Lord Wyldon, said Jump was also getting too old for active work with a knight, and that he would take in Jump at Cavall. It doesn't seem all that long ago that I got them both." She sighed

" We've grown up." Faleron said gloomily.

_~(0)~_

Well that's it for tonight, I'm so sorry it's been ages. Any way the chambers character inner goddess thing id the first thing that I can say is 100% well... 98% mine yes! Also the word cannon is thrown around a bit and i'm not 100% sure what it means - I have a vague Idea- anyway I think this is the longest chapter - I've done which probably isn't as long as it appears, If I have any spelling mistakes - forgive me it's late at night or early in the morning ( no clock) and I have already read through it three times. Also some self advertising - read The Girl please :) please and let me now what you think - thanks. Review. :D

Thanks for reading :)

~ DEXTERBIRD


	6. Chapter 6

Faleron was cold, cold and bored, cold and bored and wet. He sighed and heard Kel's sigh echo his own.

The two knights where riding in front of a carriage bearing the arms of fief Mindelan. The ambassadors of both author and Mindelan heritage rode in the carriage. When the King had asked for the two knights to accompany the delegates to Port Caynn, he had also granted them two weeks leave in the seaside city. The first of which they would spend with Kel's parents before they sailed on to the Yamani islands.

Faleron was excited, two weeks alone with Kel!

~(0)~

Well that's it for now; 1 review = 105 words. I know it's small, but I was hoping for more reviews.

Okay, now on to business, I'm killing off her parents again. Do you want a huge dramatic piece or a bit less traumatic? I have ideas, so just tell me which direction you want it to go? It'll either be next chapter or the one after that.

Also check out my story The Girl, I'm really proud of it, it was something we had to to in english, write a story about bravery. The version that is up has been changed around from the original to suit PotS ( I.e characters a huge part of the storey line etc), so you don't need to worry about plagarism.

The awkward moment when your author's note is longer than the story itself

~ DEXTERBIRD


	7. Chapter 7

The fence creaked as Faleron hopped up to sit on the top beam. He watched in silence as Kel trotted the piebald Mare around the ring, it was a fine beast but the pair didn't quite gel. It was their third day at the market and still neither of them had found an acceptable mount.

"what do you think?" asked Kel as she passed Faleron by

" she looks handsome enough, but he doesn't seem to suit you."

" Oh, thank Mithros I brought you with me." said Kel " I was beginning to think it was just me, all that merchant is saying is how well we work together."

" me and you or the horse?"

"the horse." clarified Kel

" Let's go back and tell him we want to look at some other horses."

" Yeah, and actually look ourselves."

Almost as if the horse understood the slight dig at her, she put his long muzzle in Faleron's face and snorted loudly. Which caused an unfortunate series of events for Faleron, starting with Faleron falling off the fence and ended with Kel landing on top of him, in between fits of laughter she had somehow fallen off the mare. The absurdity of the situation didn't fail to register and the young knights rolled around in the dirt, their laughter filling the air.

The towns people looked over at the happy scene and immediately some of the reserve they held for the endearing knights melted away.

" what did tha' dmn'd horse do now? She fight'n' 'gin?" Snarled a coarse, common voice. The scanran horse merchant had wandered over. Still breathless from their laughter the knights could only splutter for breath. The merchant's features drew together into a snarl as he brought his cane upon the horse's rump.

"Wha' did I 'ell ya? 'ey? 'bout tha'?" The horse reared to bolt. fortunately Faleron was to fast for it. He grabbed the horse's bridle and led it away from the angered merchant at a jog. He didn't hear what exactly transpired between the two. He did figure it out when Kel came back with a bill of sale and a moody mare.

" How much?" asked Faleron pursing his lips

" one copper bit." grinned Kel triumphantly

" That little? Threaten to bring Daine down on him?"

" No, just the magistrate."

" what are you going to do with her?"

" I'm not really sure, because she didn't cost much I can still get a warhorse."

" Keep her, you never know when something's going to happen."

" mmm.. the next market?"

" Yes sir." Faleron saluted and grinned impishly.

" I think I'll call her Neal, what do you think?"

Faleron looked back at the stubborn horse " I think you found the perfect name for her."

Together the pair moved towards the bazhir tents with Neal in tow.

-3 years earlier-

_Faleron had been with the Bloody Hawk tribe for about a week when he had heard that the knight commander of the Kings own was coming to visit his ex- squire sir Sacherall, which meant That Kel would be there._

_That winter spent with the Bazhir and Kel, was easily the most enjoyable of Faleron's memory. The winter was as warm as the Tortallan summer, so Kel and Faleron spread out their bedding under a small mosquito net charmed by one of Numairs red robe underlings to repel rays of sun. Kel and Faleron never once woke up to sunburnt skin. Two weeks after Kel's arrival Faleron was granted the 'privilege' of jousting with Lord Raoul, Kel having been injured in a joust the day before. The sergeant , the one that looked like Neal, helped Kel hobble out of the fly netting tent. Faleron would later learn that the sergeant was Domitan of Masbolle. Faleron woke up two days later in the infirmary, and remembered nothing after that point._

_When Kel came in she informed him that it was about time he woke up and that the tribe wanted to conduct a ceremony to make the young squires part of their tribe._

_After the ceremony Faleron learned that they where now effectively Bazhir, other tribes would know them as bazhir and they would sell and trade with the squires now._

The moment Faleron saw her he knew that he had to have her, she was one of the Bazhir ' children of the winds'. A light gray mare whose coat was mottled with white, a flowing mane and tale cascading down her neck and rump like a waterfall. There was a mischievous light in her eyes and a restless quality to the way she moved around the pen. Faleron hailed the merchant over and asked to ride the mare before deciding whether to buy her or not.

In the language of his people the trader replied " Of course sir knight, I think your lady knight has found herself a young horse as well. Shall I find someone to ready them for you or would you prefer to do so yourself?"

Faleron looked out over the stockyard, he spotted Kel by another horse. It looked like a Tyran cross 'child of the winds', a stocky, yet fine boned chestnut stallion, with three white socks, one stocking and a broken stripe across it's face.

" I would prefer to tack up this one myself, as for Fal.." Kel called to the merchant

" Me too, If it's not to much trouble."

the merchant grinned " Not at all."

~(0)~

Sorry for the delay I actually had this chapter written up, but my computer just spazzed and I lost everything, I also lost my one word chapter.

I am getting 'round to answering my reviews. Thanks for reviewing and please keep doing so :)

The next chapter: the death of Kel's parents

Dramatic version duhduhdaaa!

If you love Harry potter and doctor who follow me on tumblr; Dexterbird

Now; a rant about HPFF: in characters they have Fred and George as FREDORGEORGE! it sucks :O


	8. Chapter 8

_**ATTENTION READERS: you know I don't usually do notes at the start of the story without good reason so please take note. There will be character death in this chapter If you don't want to read it DON'T READ PAST THE ~(0)~ or just skip this chapter, whatever floats your boat.**_

"Tumbleweed."

" What?"

" Tumbleweed." Repeated Faleron

" I heard you the first time."

" Then Why'd you ask me about it?"

" I wanted to know why you were saying 'Tumbleweed'"

" Oh,right, um, Right. I was trying to find a name for my horse."

" Tumbleweed is what you came up with?"

" mmmhm I like it."

" It's a good name for a 'child of the winds'," affirmed Kel "I thought for the chestnut ' Kaji' might work."

" That's Yaman right? What does that mean?"

" Kaji? Fire, or to be more precise destructive burning."

" but the chestnut's still Neal right?"

" we might have to find a more feminine derivative of that name, and that's hardly fair to the horse!"

" Nealina?, Nealana? Neala? Nealiana? Lady Nealan the first? Ohp, _Duchess_ Nealan the first?" Faleron's eyes widened " Wa- was that a-a _giggle_?"

Kel pursed her lips and shook her head furiously from side to side

_I'm certain that her laughter is the most beautiful sound in the whole of Tortall _mused Faleron

The heavy gray clouds on the horizon threatened to bring rain, as the two knights awaited the departure of the imperial ship.

~(0)~

Thunder clashed and lightning flashed, the wind howled and the waves roared. Rain still deigned to fall.

" It'll be a rough crossing for them." murmured Faleron, as the Yaman boat finally pulled out

" mmm."

Then it happened, it was so quick that if Faleron had blinked he would have missed it. A stray knock had torn through the harbor, the bright, cherrywood boat in the center of the fury. It didn't stand a chance. The wind turtled the boat, and it was going down fast.

Kel was frozen for only a second, before sprinting down the pier towards the stricken vessel.

~(0)~

Sailor speak translations ( sorry if it confused you, I'm a sailor so there's no excuse for not using the proper terminology)

Knock = a strong gust of wind, you have to look out for these or you will flip

Turtled = Like capsizing but going completely over in stead of half way


	9. Chapter 9

* Mystery POV*

He sighed, slumping further into the shadows.

How had he managed to destroy his entire life so completely? Less than a month ago he had the perfect life; an amazing job with the kings own, a loving family, a strong, independent and beautiful lady who had allowed herself to be courted by the lowly sergeant. One night, one night was all it took for his Utopia to be destroyed. All because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

The lady had friends all over Tortall, some of them in high places. The days after were hell for him, her friends in the Own, his own squad in particular, were malicious. They all wanted one thing, revenge. Revenge on the one who had hurt their lady. One week to the day later the knight commander called the sergeant to his quarters, a further ten minutes passed before the now ex-sergeant exited the commanders office.

He traced a finger around his axe nervously.

It had been hell trying to get a job when the whole of Tortall knew him as the one who broke their champions heart. It took two weeks, a disguise and an alias to get a job, and just like that he had one. A job protecting the Yamani ambassadors. A job protecting the parents of the lady whose heart he had broken.

A sudden jolt knocked him out of his trance, the boat shuddered and rolled alarmingly the actions accompanied by ominous creaking and frantic screams and urgent commands yelled in Yaman. The man lurched to his feet before falling back onto his arse with a splash. Wait, water? Something was seriously wrong. The mercenary got up and out of his room before being thrown into a wall as another wave wracked the man then staggered down the corridor to his employers room. Where he found not only the ambassadors but the oldest grandchild of the couple.

" Neal! What's going on up there?" shouted the older man

" No idea, was about to ask you the same question milord." 'Neal' replied

" Would you mind going up to the deck to inquire as to what seems to be the problem?" Inquired the lady

"Not at all ma-am."

'Neal' made for the door then staggered as the boat pitched more violently than ever before, a moment of near silence, then the floor flew from under 'Neal's' feet.

Years of combat experience prompted 'Neal' to brace himself, half a second later he was glad that he had as himself, his employees and all of the opulent cabin's furniture encountered the roof at high speeds. His arms shielded him from the worst of the shrapnel and splinters, Lachran, the boy, wasn't so lucky.

'Neal' felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, and then he realized; it was no feeling - the boat was actually sinking!

Water began to drip through the tarred planks of wood, each drop reverberating through the cabin with an ominous _plink, plink, plink._

'Neal' swore profusely and then let his leadership instincts take over.

~(0)~

" You're ready? You all know what to do? Because we won't have much time."

The other passengers nodded and 'Neal' nodded grimly.

"Alright then," he hefted his axe " Let's get to work. On three? One. Two. THREE!"

And with that 'Neal' pushed his axe upwards with all his might, the timber crackled.

Again and again he repeated the process, until on the fifth swing his axe penetrated the wood and water gushed through the rupture. 'Neal' pushed at the hole widening it as much as possible, shredding his hands in the process. He took one last breath of air, and then the water pushed the last of the air out of the ship.

~(0)~

I'm sorry, I know it's a cliff hanger and I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY about the wait, I'll explain why tomorrow ( I promise) but I want you to have this tonight.

Also if you think you know who 'Neal' is hit me with your best guess :)

Also I know Lachran is older in cannon this fits my purposes better :/

Merry Christmas

~ DEXTERBIRD


End file.
